Beca, Jesse and a cat
by bechloehuh
Summary: "You're gonna be fine. You just can't see it now because you haven't had any closure." Chloe's face lit up and she suddenly had an idea, "Yes! Closure! That's what it is, that's what I need. My God, you're brilliant!" Tom smiled, "Why didn't I think of that? How do I get that?" she asked, "Well, you know, there's no right way.. Whatever it takes so that you can say "I'm over you.""


It's lunchtime at Barden and Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lily, Chloe and Aubrey are all sat on the quad. Fat Amy is showing Stacie her impressions of the whole Cougar Town cast, Chloe and Aubrey are writing down songs for the new setlist, Cynthia is on her phone and Lily is doing a crossword.

Fat Amy looked away from Stacie for a second and saw Beca across the green making out with her new boyfriend, Jesse. They tend to do that a lot, and to be quite frank, it makes the Bellas feel ill. I mean, sure, they're a cute couple but seriously, can't they keep their tongues from down each other's throats for at least five minutes?

"Oooh, ginger, don't look!" the Australian practically yelled, trying to cover Chloe's eyes with her big hands.

"What? Amy!" She shouted, prying Amy's hand away from her face. It was then when she noticed why the blonde told her not to look. "Oh, c'mon, I don't care, I have a date tonight."

"Woah, woah, woah, you have a _date?_" Aubrey asked in a genuinely shocked manor.

"Well, it's uh.. Just somebody I met at work"

"But, what about uh, Beca and uh.."

"Oh what, my whole insane jealousy thing? Well, y'know, as much fun as that was, I've decided to opt for sanity." The redhead shot back, grinning when nobody said anything for a few moments.

"So you're really okay about all this?" Cynthia asked her quietly.

"Oh yeah, c'mon, I'm moving on. She can press him up against that window as much as she wants." Chloe smiled, "For all I care, she can _throw_ him through the damn thing." she added coldly, but still smiling.

A few minutes later, the Bellas noticed Beca and Jesse walking towards them hand-in-hand. They both had a huge grin on their faces as they sat down.

"Hey guys" Beca said, smiling at the group who greeted her with their own little phrase.

A "Sup short stuff" from Amy.

"Heeeey" from Cynthia.

"What up" from Stacie

"Hey" from Aubrey

A "Hi" from Chloe.

And obviously, a whisper from Lily.

"Uh, Aubrey, is it okay if I come round for those toys later?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Beca, even Jesse dropped his arm from her shoulder in shock. "_Cat_ toys!" she quickly added, "Aubrey's giving me some cat toys! Because we might be getting a cat!" she addressed everybody and motioned between her and Jesse. They all let out a sigh of relief, including Beca.

"So it's getting pretty serious between you two then?" Chloe asked confidently.

"Uh.. I guess so, yeah" Beca answered, looking at Jesse for a split second and then back at Chloe who didn't say anything else. The brunette seemed to have a sad look on her face. **_Don't seem so sure about that_** the redhead thought to herself.

"_Okay_, well I gotta go, I'll see you later?" Jesse asked loudly, breaking the silent atmosphere.

Beca just laughed at him and shoved his shoulder. His arm then came up to wrap around her shoulders and from the look on Beca's face, Jesse's arms were weighing the poor girl down. They hugged goodbye and Chloe could of sworn she heard a sigh of relief escape Beca's lips.

* * *

To say Chloe's 'date' wasn't going well would actually be a compliment. She'd spent the last half an hour talking about how disgustingly cute Beca and Jesse was. And how most of the time Beca looked awkwardly uncomfortable and Jesse just looked stupidly smitten by the small brunette.

"How long do cats live?" Chloe asked out of the blue.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Cats. How long do they live? Considering you don't throw them under a bus or something?"

"Oh, um, maybe 13 years? I don't kn-"

"Well that's just _great!_ Beca and Jesse have been talking about getting a cat, so they'll have the cat for 13 years. That's basically their whole life!" she paused, "that's long enough for me to get alzheimers and forget about her, isn't it?"

"Uh, I honestly have no idea" Tom answered, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Just _great_" Chloe mumbled before she poured a glass of wine and drank half of the small glass.

Tom looked at her astounded, "Cheers" he said monotonously.

"Oh, yeah.. _Clink_" she said, finishing the rest of the glass.

"Chloe, is uh.. Is something wrong?" he paused but she didn't respond, "are you bored?"

"Oh God no! I'm so sorry, it's just that my friend is getting a cat with her boyfriend."

"Ahh, um.. Ex-girlfriend?" he asked warily.

Chloe burst into a fit of giggles, "she _wishes!_"

There was another long pause before Chloe spoke up again. "I'm sorry, I'm being so rude.. Let's talk about you.." Tom smiled, actually smiled for the first time this evening. But before he could say anything, Chloe spoke up again. "So have you ever got a pet with a girlfriend?"

* * *

"I mean, it's a cat, y'know, it's a _cat_. Why can't they get one of those bugs, y'know, one of those fruit flies, those things that live for like a day or something?" Chloe slurred belligerently, clicking her fingers. "What're they called, what're they called, what're they called?"

"Uh, _fruit flies?_"

"Yes! Thank you!" the ginger responded sharply. There was a pause before Chloe took another gulp of her wine. She picked up the bottle and tried to pour it into the glass but there was none left. She noticed the bored look on Tom's face and spoke up again, "You're not having fun, are you?"

"No, no, I am, but only because for the last hour and a half I've been playing the movie _'Diner'_ in my head." Tom responded.

Chloe winced at what he said. The fact that he wasn't having a good time upset her because she was always good on dates. She even had her own little book of tricks and now they've been messed up by that stupidly witty and sarcastic alt girl. "Oh God, Look at me." Chloe put her head in her hands, "I'm on a date with a really great guy, all I can think about is _Beca_ and her _cat_ and her... _Jesse_. I just want to get over her. Gosh, why can't I do that?"

"Chloe, trust me you're gonna be fine. You just can't see it now because you haven't had any closure."

Chloe's face lit up and she suddenly had an idea, "Yes! Closure! That's what it is, that's what I need. My God, you're _brilliant!_" Tom smiled, "Why didn't I think of that? How do I get that?"

"Well, you know, there's no right way really.. It's just, you know, whatever it takes so that you can finally say to her, 'I'm over you.'"

"Closure, that's what it is. _Closure_" She looked around the restaurant as if she was looking for something or someone. She then turns to Tom, "can I borrow your phone?"

Tom frantically searches his pockets, in need of getting away from this disastrous date, and hands the white iPhone to her.

"Thank you.. Okay." she takes a deep breath and dials her number. From the amount of times she's called the brunette, she thankfully knows her number off-by-heart.

**_-Hi, it's Beca. I can't get to you right now so leave a message-_**

"Machine. Just waiting for the beep." She states to Tom who just weakly smiles back and leans back in his chair.

**_*Beeeep!*_** "Beca, hi" she starts, "it's _Chloe_.. I'm just calling to say that um, everything's fine and I'm really happy for you and Jesse and your _cat_ who, by the way, I think you should name Tom!" she smiles brightly at the man who just laughs. "And, you know, ya see there I'm thinking of names so obviously, I am over you. _I_ am over _you!_ And that, my friend, is what they call closure!" she hangs up and quickly tosses the phone back to Tom who drops it on the floor and looks at her as if to say **_'Fucking.. Seriously?'_**

* * *

"Hey Chlo!" Beca says brightly as she walked into Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

"Ahhhh" the redhead responds, covering her ears with the palms of her hands. "Too loud!"

The brunette laughed, "Sorry.. How was the date?"

"Umm, I think there was a restaurant.. I _know_ there was wine" Chloe answered laughing but then stopped with a questioning look on her face.

"Wow, well uh, actually, Jesse's outside in the car, I just need the cat toys, did Aubrey say-" she noticed the confused look on Chloe's face, "What? Why, _why_ are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, I, I feel like I had a dream about you last night but I don't remember" the redhead answered.

"_Okay?_"

"Did we speak on the phone last night? Did you call me?"

"No, I stayed at Jesse's last night." she took her phone out of her pocket and saw that somebody had left her a voicemail.

"_Huh_" the redhead answered tiredly and walked into Aubrey's bedroom.

There was a pause before the brunette spoke again, "Chlo, I got a message from you! Who's Tom?" she asked smiling.

Chloe appears in the doorway outside of the blonde's room with a small box of cat toys and she suddenly remembers leaving the message

"Oh my God. Oh my God Beca, no, hang up the phone!" she practically runs to tackle the brunette onto the floor. "give me the phone Beca! Give me the phone, give me the phone!" suddenly all of Beca's weight is on the redhead's body as she flips them over to stop her from getting the phone, "give me the..." Chloe stops when she notices Beca's smile has disappeared.

"You're over me?" the brunette asks sheepishly, looking down at Chloe as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Ohhhh my God." the redhead put both hands over her face as if it would take her to somewhere else. Anywhere other than here. With Beca. On top of her.

"Wha.. you're uh, you're _over_ me?" the brunette asked sporting a look which was mixed with hurt, confused and lust. **_Adorable_** Chloe thought to herself.

"Ohh, ohh God." she slowly pushed Beca off of her and started to pace around the apartment. "Shit shit _shit_"

Beca, still sitting on the floor with her phone in her hand looking up at Chloe. "When" she clears her throat, "when were you.. Chlo. Chloe do you, I mean, _were_ you, uh... What?"

"Ohh God.. Okay, okay, okay" Chloe took a deep breath as she sat down on the sofa, "well, basically, lately.. I've uh.." she pauses for a second before quickly saying "I've sort of had feelings for you."

"You've had feelings for me?"

"Yeah, what, so? You had feelings for me first!" the redhead shot back, hoping to save some of her dignity. _**What am I thinking?**_ She thought to herself. _**What dignity?**_

"Woah, _huh!_ You know about my, I mean, you know I had.. You know?"

"Amy told me."

The brunette stood up quickly, "Amy. When did.. When did she?"

"After we won the ICCA's"

"ICCA's" she repeated.

"When you kissed Jesse"

"Jesse.. Jesse! That's.. _Oh God_. Jesse, right." she then started pacing just like Chloe did so a few moments ago, "Okay, I need to lie down." she walked to the couch where Chloe was sat and as the redhead scooted over, Beca walked away again, "No, ya know, I'm gonna stand. I'm gonna stand.. Actually, I'm gonna walk" she started to pace again. "I'm walking and I am standing." she stopped. "Okay so you uh, and now wha… and now, now, you're over me?"

"Are _you_ over _me?_" the redhead asked back shyly.

There was a moment of silence before a buzzing sound from Beca's hand interrupted the awkward air, she looked at the caller ID and stared at it, "It's, that's Jesse." she answered the phone, "Jess.. Jesse. _Hi Jesse_"

"Hey weirdo, how long does it take to get some cat toys?"

"I'll be right down!" the brunette answered immediately in an unusually peppy voice.

"Wait, so, you're going?" Chloe asked after Beca put the phone down.

"Well, Okay, I uh, I have to. I can't deal with this right now. I mean, I've uh, y'know, I've got a.. I've got a boyfriend.." she paused, "I'm.. I'm gonna go get a cat."

"Oh, sure.. Okay" the redhead said in a hurt tone which made Beca's stomach flip.

"Cat" the brunette said before walking out of the door leaving a very heartbroken ginger on the sofa.

* * *

Chloe was in the cafe that she worked in, it was around 10pm and the last customer had just left so she was closing up. She heard the door open and then close and felt a presence behind her. "I'm sorry, we're closed-" she then noticed it was the brunette who she had spilled her feelings to earlier. "Oh, _hi_"

"I didn't get a cat." _**well, nobody can say she doesn't get straight to the point.**_

"Oh, that's um, interesting-"

"No, no it's not interesting! Okay, it's very, very _not_ interesting. In fact it's actually 100 percent _completely_ the opposite of interesting."

"All right, I got it Beca" the redhead sighed.

"You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me." the brunette said weakly after a moment of silence.

"What?" the redhead looked hurt. No, she looked more than hurt. She looked **heartbroken**.

"I was doing great with Jesse before I found out about you."

"Hey, I was doing great before I found out about _you_! You think it's easy for me to see you with Jesse?"

"Then you should have said something before I kissed him!" the brunette shot back taking a step closer to Chloe.

"I didn't know then!" she stated exhaustively, "and how come you never said anything to me?"

"There was never a good time!"

"Right, you, you only had a year! We only hung out every day!" Chloe started to raise her voice which was mirrored by the brunette.

"Not, not, not _every_ day! You know, and… and it's not like I didn't try, Chloe.. But things got in the way, y'know? Like, like the shower guy or evil best friends who would kick my ass if I ever hurt you, or, or, or shower guys.

"Hey, there was _one_ shower guy, Okay! And do you even have a point?"

"The point is I… I don't need this right now, Okay. It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm happy with Jesse, Chloe! This ship has sailed!"

"Yeah, so what're you saying? You just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me?"

"Hey, I've been doing it since the activities fair, I've gotten pretty _damn_ good at it!" the brunette yelled, turning round and walking towards the door.

"Alright, fine, you go ahead and you do that, alright Beca!" the redhead yelled after her.

"Fine!"

"Cause I don't need your stupid ship!"

"_Good._" the brunette opened the door and slammed it after her. As she took a step outside, she was met with a freezing cold shower pouring down on her. **_Great, how fucking cliché is this?_**

"And you know what? _Now_ I've got closure!" she heard Chloe yell behind her and then slam the door shut. After Chloe slammed the door and locked it, she walked over to a chair and sat down, looking very visibly upset. She put her head in her hands and began to choke out quiet sobs. **_How the hell did it all come to this?_**

Beca hesitantly returned back to the door and her heart dropped when she saw Chloe sat at the table crying into her hands. After a few minutes, the redhead composed herself and stood up, ready to finish cleaning up and shutting the cafe.

She looked around to see if there was any more empty cups of coffee or dirty plates on any of the tables. When she turned towards the door though, she noticed the small brunette in the window, drenched from head to toe. Her dark hair was stuck to her face and the rainwater, along with the glow from the streetlamp, highlighted her face in a beautiful way. The redhead couldn't help but smile as she admired how gorgeous the small girl looked, even if she did have a hurt look on her face. She walked over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't unlock. She pulled on the top lock harshly but then stopped as she heard the brunette's quiet voice from the other side of the door. "Try the bottom one."

She leant down to release the bottom lock and then opened the door slowly. The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity before Chloe was the first to break the silence. "Bec-" the redhead was quickly cut off by Beca's lips against her own. It wasn't anything like she'd ever felt before. The brunette's lips tasted like cherries and Chloe recognized the taste as the lip balm that Beca had taken from her a few weeks ago. The senior felt soft hands on her hips as she deepened the kiss and brought her hands up to cup the younger girls face. A sudden warmth grazed her bottom lip and she gasped at how intimate the moment was. The shivering girl pulled away and leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

The two of them stood there in the cold before Beca spoke up. "I couldn't-" she cleared her throat, "I couldn't get a cat."

"Wh.. Why?" it was barely audible but with their close proximity, Beca heard it very clearly.

"Because it's a big step.. And I don't think I'm ready for a big step with Jesse when I'd rather take a bigger step with somebody else.." she let out a breath, "God, that was _so_ cheesy.."

"No, no no... It was fine" she smiled, "Beca.. I didn't mean to.. To break you and Jesse up.. You know that, right?"

"Yes I know, But I.. I'm in love with you Chloe.. Not Jesse"

Chloe simply didn't know what to say so she pulled Beca's lips to hers again in another heartfelt kiss. Hoping that it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
